A zipper is a popular device for temporarily joining two edges of a fabric. Zippers include two tapes, each having dozens or hundreds of metal or plastic teeth. A manually operated slider joins and separates the teeth, according to the sliding direction.
Zippers have the advantage of speed and ease of joining the two sides, compared to fastening laces or buttons.
In addition, zippers offer improved sealing, and as such, are used in raincoats. An additional improvement of the sealing feature of zippers includes coating a zipper's tape with sealing material.
One of the drawbacks of the prior art zippers is that the coating of a zipper does not seal the zipper as a whole, i.e. the teeth and other areas remain uncovered. As a result, water penetrates between the teeth, or between the tape and the teeth.
Prior art solutions of coating the teeth prior to grasping the teeth to the tape commonly require separation of each tooth to one unit above the tape and another below the tape, and engaging the two units through the tape.
However, these zippers are disadvantaged by non-firm grasping of the teeth to the tape.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a waterproof zipper, having improved sealing in comparison to the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.